The present invention relates to a protective case for a disc-shaped data carrier having a circular outline, e.g., a CD or DVD, comprising a bottom panel and a top panel which enclose between them a holding space bounded by lateral walls to accommodate the data carrier, with the data carrier being accessible through an insertion slot provided in an end face of the protective case.
A protective case of this type is known from German patent no. DE 42 21 127 and published German patent application no. DE 198 39 242. In comparison with conventional, widely used protective cases made of at least two, but usually three, parts joined together to form a hinged structure, it has the advantage that it can be manufactured much less expensively.
Another not insignificant advantage is that the peripheral edge of the data carrier is guided in the guide, which delimits the holding space on the edge. This guide ensures that the data carrier is supported spaced a distance from the base plate in the protective case. Consequently, damage to the data carrier side is prevented. With an appropriately designed guide, e.g., as a V-shaped groove, after the data carrier has been inserted into the protective case, it is not only spaced a distance from the bottom panel, but also from the top panel, so that it is not harmful to insert the data carrier even with the data carrier side facing up.
The guide may be designed so that it exerts slight clamping forces on the periphery of the data carrier. This ensures that the data carrier will be held securely in the protective case. However, such a clamping force is not necessary if other measures, e.g., a closure device as disclosed in published German patent application no. DE 198 39 244 are provided.
An important disadvantage of the known protective cases of this type is that they cannot accommodate a booklet or similar insert.